Steps
by Rapis-Razuri
Summary: "If I step on your feet, know that you have no one to blame but yourself." "Then I will have to do my best to avoid yours." [Post Future Past - Inigo/Lucina.]


******Author**: Rapis-Razuri  
******Beta**: ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie  
******Word Count**: 726  
******Game**: ___Awakening  
_******Characters/Pairings**: Inigo/Lucina, Laurent  
******Notes**: Originally posted on tumblr, but Valk suggested I put it here too. Post _Future Past_.

Also contains a reference to ___A Reason to Smile_, so you can sort of think of this as a follow up of Chapter 8/Courage and Strength.

:.

:.

:.

Inigo reclined back against a pillar with a glass of wine, watching the guests dance in the hall.

"You seem distrait today, Inigo."

Inigo jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Laurent speaking from beside him. The court mage had sidled over to him as he watched the dancers. "I had assumed you would join in the celebrations given your dancing talent. Was I mistaken?"

Of course he wasn't mistaken. Laurent is never wrong about these things. Inigo has not stepped foot onto the dance floor all evening, despite being the dancer of the group. Even Gerome, with some persistence on Severa's end, had danced to a song or two. Inigo's eyes were instinctively drawn by the woman in blue watching the festivities before darting back to look at the red liquid in his hand. "Well…"

"You appear to be rather enamored by our Exalt."

_Damn Laurent and damn his observational skills_. Though she has been ruling Ylisse since Grima was defeated, her formal coronation to the position of Exalt has not taken place until today and the ball was being held to honor the occasion. Dressed in a gown far more majestic than anything he's ever seen her wear, she has yet to rise to join in the dancing herself, though not because she has yet to receive an invitation.

Though he rarely spent long durations of time in Ylisstol, Inigo wasn't wasn't completely oblivious to the happenings within the capital. The council was eager for her to marry, if only to ensure that the Exalted line lives on. He highly doubted Lucina would ever marry anyone she didn't love and he also knew romance was the last thing on her mind during the war with Grima and the Grimleal.

Even knowing this, however, did not make watching her being approached by many men, mostly survivors from the noble houses, asking for the honor of a dance with her any easier for him. Each time she politely turned the request down, Inigo felt himself relax, only to be tense again as she was approached by another hopeful suitor. It was no surprise that Lucina had gathered many admirers for her heroic actions, so it was highly unlikely that the prospect of being Prince Consort was the only reason why she was approached by so many this evening.

"Are you to request dance yourself," Laurent asked mildly. "Or will you linger here and pine for her all evening?"

"W-what?" Inigo felt himself heat up at the suggestion. The positive reception and smiles he received when performing with Brady had done wonders to boost his confidence, but when it came to Lucina, he felt as though nothing's changed.

Or mostly nothing's changed. His encounter with the otherworldly warriors changed things a little. She said she wasn't the same person he's been besotted with since he was a child, but her words had struck a chord in him. She pulled him up when he had all but given up and given him a shiver of hope that maybe his feelings wouldn't be unrequited forever.

Laurent watched him expectantly. Inigo placed his chalice down on the table beside him.

Taking several deep breaths to calm himself and straightening his back, Inigo approached her and asked, "Is her grace going to sit there all evening and not join in on the festivities?"

The corners of her lips twitched, as though she was trying to suppress a smile, but her eyes were light and there was no sign of annoyance anywhere in her voice as she replied, "You of all people should know I am a terrible dancer."

Inigo arched his back in a bow and extended a hand out to her palm up. Despite the roguish grin he was now known for all over the country, his heart was pounding as Lucina considered his offer.

Finally, after what seemed to be a millennia, her palm made contact with his. Confidence surging through him, Inigo straightened up and helped her rise to her feet.

"If I step on your feet," she said with the smallest hint of a smile, "Know that you have no one to blame but yourself."

Leading her onto the dance floor, Inigo replied with a light chuckle, "Then I will have no choice but to do my best to avoid yours."

:.

:.

:.

**A/N**: Something like this was going to be written for the "In Formal Wear" prompt in _ARtS_, but I decided to focus on the playable versions of Inigo and Lucina and not the FP versions.


End file.
